A Pokemon's Cry
by FallOuT BeaR
Summary: After Sinnoh forces massacre Nacrene city, Unova wages war. As the two regions destroy each other, Ash is torn between his moral beliefs and his responsibilities as Unova champion. But it is just a ploy, the real danger lurks in the background. Ready to pounce and capture the Pokemon world.
1. Chapter 1

Ash glided through the midnight canopies of the Dream yard, his ears fixated for any noise emanating around the eerie forest, he soon came to a halt as Pikachu had noticed a rustling noise escaping a cluster of thorny bushes.

Ash slowly bent down towards the bush, "Tangela, Bullet Seed!" Ash's reflexes awakened as he jumped to the side, but his agility was unable to stop one of the brown bullets piercing through his right arm, leaving a pool of blood on the floor.

A boisterous laugh came from the attacker "I didn't know Unova soldiers were this weak!" Ash looked up from his kneeling position, his attacker turned out to be a mere 15 year old boy with a small crop of black hair. He wore the standard militaristic uniform of Sinnoh. His smile soon vanished, being replaced by bulging eyes. The boy slowly edged backwards, "You're Ash Ketchum … Unova's Champion!" Ash winced at the boy's words of fear. The raven – haired champion slowly rose to his feet, his hair drooping over his eyes.

"Please forgive me for what I am about to do."

The boy tripped and fell onto his backside, his body trembling. "Please stop, I promised my mother I would return to her!" Ash stopped, his mind wandering to his own mother. The boy took advantage of the momentary opening, "Tangela! Kill him" The Tangela sped towards Ash. Its vines poised to constrict and crush the Unova champion. In the spur of the moment, the Tangela had forgotten the presence of Pikachu. Who quickly came to his friend's aid, easily defeating the grass – type pokemon with an array of thunderbolts in quick succession.

The boy deflated and resigned himself to his fate; he understood the pressure placed on the man who was at the moment thanking his Pikachu, in one final act of courage, he tilted his head up, catching Ash's eye. His mouth slowly curved into a cheeky grin "You do know my mums going to kill you if she finds out I died at your hand." Ash smiled back. "You fought valiantly for a boy of your age, once again, I am so sorry for what I am about to do."

"I have just one last request; …. Please give my Tangela a nice home." The boy closed his eyes, ready to leave the world.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt … maximum power."

Silence ensued.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I recognize that all gym leaders and elite four members are present. As you know, this will be our last war counsel, the solitary purpose of this meeting is to issue responsibilities for each gym, and I have also allocated five main battle regiments, as well as three supporting regiments. These regiments would be headed by either a gym leader or elite four members. I urge that you do not think I'm biased in any of these decisions ….. Any questions?"

The gym leaders and elite four members exchanged impressive looks, was this really the boy that had challenged the Unova gym system only five years before? Noticing that none of the hands present had risen, Ash continued.

"As you have been informed earlier, Cilan and Iris will take care of the evacuation of major cities. Now for the responsibilities, Roxie will be cutting off the routes between Sinnoh and Unova, the main route being the Cave of being. Got it?" The white haired band member nodded.

"Now Burgh, I depend upon you to help Cilan and Iris in the evacuation of Castelia City, civilian lives are at stake." Ash smiled to ease the tension "You also have the chance to show me if bug – type pokemon are really that good at flying." Burgh smiled back.

"Elesa, due to the type advantage, you and many other electric type users will be defending Unova from naval strikes that may be issued from Sinnoh." Elesa nodded, her jubilant actress form forgotten.

"While Roxie would be blocking the routes, Clay, your task would to be to create secret routes between Unova and Sinnoh. This would majorly aid the Surprise attack regiment. I'm heavily counting on you Clay."

"Skyla will organize the aerial strike force, which will soon attack the major Sinnoh cities of Hearthome, Jubilife and Veilstone, I am sure they also have an aerial strike force. So there is the possibility of you being intercepted ….. Be prepared."

"I don't have much time left, so I'm going to wrap up this part of the meeting. Drayden of Opelucid city and Marshal of the elite four, you will be leading the main foot strike force. That it for responsibilities. I will now go on to who will head each regiment, be it battle or supporting."

"To finalize, Everyone excluding Clay will have two week to execute these responsibilities, Marshal and Drayden cannot be sent out with the foot strike force yet, so they will be collecting rations and equipment for war. After these responsibilities are completed, you will helm your regiments. Then the war will fully start. This is just the calm before the storm." Ash stopped and scanned each facial expression, "I suspect you wonder what I'll be doing as the supreme commander, I will be holding negotiations with Hoenn, Kanto and Johto to aid us in this war against Sinnoh. I have appointed Drayden as the vice commander to oversee all operations after I have departed."

"Now for the regiment leaders." Ash took a piece of paper out of his pocket and threw it onto the Mahogany table, the gym leaders and elite four members bustled around it.

Supreme commander: Ash Ketchum

Vice commander: Drayden

Regiments

Supporting

Surprise Attack Division Captain: Grimsley (Caitlin and Shauntal will be in this regiment)

Logistical Support and Medical Division Captain: Nurse Joy of Icirrus City

Intelligence Division Captain: Cheren

Battle Regiments

First Division Mid-Range Battle Division Commander: Clay

Second Division Short-Range Battle Division Commander: Marshal

Third Division Short-to-Mid-Range Battle Division Commander: Elesa

Fourth Division Long-Range Battle Division Commander: Skyla

Fifth Division Status Effect Commander: Roxie

After reading their positions, the gym leaders and elite four walked out of the room. As the room quietened down, Ash closed his eyes. "Don't worry … Nacrene city, your cruel ending will not be in vain


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys,

I'm sorry I haven't updated these stories, but I just can't. I've hit a writers block for this story, and I can't continue.

So, This Story Is Officially Discontinued untill further notice. I am focusing on writing a Yu Gi Oh fanfic named Jaden Wheeler (Plot premise is that Jaden is Joey Wheeler's son) , Check it out and leave a review if you can.

Thank you for sticking with me through this story,

Even a tiny amount of support can be humongous for a writer.

Yours Sincerely,

FallOutBear.


End file.
